


Suzaku LIVE

by Nocturnal_Lucky_Clovers_5997



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Geass, Jokes, Live, code geass - Freeform, curse, suzaku is now healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Lucky_Clovers_5997/pseuds/Nocturnal_Lucky_Clovers_5997
Summary: Ever since Suzaku was cursed with live by Lelouch, he has become a healthy man.Except not.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Suzaku LIVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceMewstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMewstar/gifts).



> Trigger warning: depressive themes. 
> 
> I made this because I thought it would be funny to see how Suzaku lives with LIVE. Turns out he can't eat pizza anymore. Hope you enjoy.

**Code Geass**

**Suzaku LIVE**

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you to … LIVE!"

#

Suzaku Kururugi opened his eyes.

_Where am I?_

He sat up, looking around. Suzaku was in his bed at home and woke up in a cold sweat.

_No, that can't be right. I had Lelouch in my hands… I killed him._

But in reality, Lelouch was alive all along. "LIVE" rewrote his memories to make Suzaku move on. What actually happened was that he was cursed by Lelouch before they could both be destroyed. Suzaku was forced to eject from the Lancelot before they could be attacked, leaving the battle. Of course, he got backlash from the other pilots, but that didn't stop his "LIVE" from kicking in.

Ever since that darned Lelouch cursed him with "LIVE", Suzaku lived as a pure boy. And a pure boy does not stay on the battlefield and remember what happened … because that would be bad!

So the best course of action was to stop being Princess Euphemia's knight and give back his authority. And he also quit being a fighter all together and became a regular Area 11 citizen!

And so _the_ Suzaku Kururugi lived in a traditional Area 11 house with a German Shepherd, Lulu. It just so happened that his name was the same as Lelouch's nickname, but Suzaku didn't want to think about that. He didn't even want to have a dog, but "LIVE" kicked in again, saying that it would be an "emotional support".

Whenever Suzaku felt sad or useless, Lulu would always be there to comfort him. (Unlike some other Lulu who put such a horrible curse on him.) When days were hard, Lulu would snuggle up to him and lick his face when he didn't want to get out of bed.

But that didn't last long.

Because "LIVE" was there.

"LIVE" was always watching.

Always…

Because "LIVE" was Suzaku's tip-top favorite curse of all of the curses!

"Ugh… Shut up already, would you?" Suzaku grunted, dragging a hand over his forehead. He could definitely feel his bags hanging from his eyes.

Oh no..! Was Suzaku tired? That meant he needed more sleep!

And so _the_ Suzaku Kururugi fell asleep again to drop those bags and become beautiful with some hardcore beauty sleep!

#

Suzaku opened his eyes and looked around.

_Why am I here?_

Oh, that's no good. Remember "LIVE"? Can't be sad with "LIVE" around, or he would be in for a ride!

**_I love living here with my curse. I mean — my blessing. I'm going to eat miso for breakfast and an apple._ **

Suzaku's eyes shone red. Free will? Out the window.

He threw the covers off his sculpted body and put his feet in his slippers, a big smile on his face.

**_I'm happy. I want to live._ **

Suzaku never agrees with what "LIVE" tells him to do, but has to follow anyway. Because that was the curse. The curse always wins.

He went into the bathroom and cleaned up, making sure to brush his hair one hundred times, starting at the bottom and slowly working to the top. He also put on a facial moisturizer, for good measure.

"Stop narrating my every action." Suzaku sighed, opening the sliding paper door.

But no free will, remember? It was now time for _the_ Suzaku Kururugi to eat a healthy breakfast and play with Lulu!

_I killed him. Lelouch is gone. What a relief._

**_I mean — everything is okay. Lelouch was my childhood friend who had to move._ **

"LIVE" 's job as Suzaku's curse was to make sure he was always happy. And sometimes, someone couldn't be happy with their current memories. They had to be rewritten for Suzaku's sake … Lelouch's too.

Life was going to be so much easier with "LIVE" around. Much longer, too.

#

"I'm hungry. I want Pizza Hut."

Suzaku's stomach growled as he did his one-hundredth push up for the day. The sun started to set and cast long shadows on the wall. It kinda reminded him of Lelouch, dark and looming.

_I killed him. Lelouch is gone. I did this. I don't deserve to keep going._

**_I mean — he moved, and I want to keep living. Life has meaning. I want to keep going._ **

The all-too-normal grin hurt his cheeks. Suzaku stood up, limbs slightly shaking from the exercise.

Lulu ran over to him, twirling around his legs, tail wagging.

"Aww." Suzaku reached down to pet him.

**_Lelouch is okay. I'm okay._ **

He grabbed his keys, heading out the door. That was — until he made a wrong turn. He arrived at the local market and started picking cabbage and bok choy.

_Wow. Can't even have pizza._

**_I want to cook tonight. It will be healthy._ **

Suzaku picked a medium-sized fish and put it in a clear bag. He sighed.

#

Suzaku walked back from the market with six bags of healthy food.

**_This will be fun._ **

Except, he wasn't excited at all. He blew out a heavy breath and looked around the countless people roaming the streets. Their faces were all in shadow since the sun had set an hour ago.

But one face was illuminated out of all of them … they were almost prince-like.

"Hey, Suzaku! Over here!" Lelouch called, waving his arms.

_Huh? That can't be…_

**_It's Lelouch! My childhood friend!_ **

Suzaku smiled, waving back. "I haven't seen you in forever, Lelouch! How is Nunnally?"

Lelouch's eyes widened, purple eyes shining. "Suzaku … It's my fault." He reached to touch Suzaku's face.

**_Step back._ **

So he did. He accidentally bumped into someone. "What do you mean? You didn't do anything! Man, we have lots to catch up on! Here! Let's go to my house!"

Lelouch frowned, confused. "Oh…" He sighed, knowing they couldn't talk with so many people around. "Okay, let's go."

#

"I'm home, Lulu!" Suzaku called, the dog barking like crazy with the new visitor.

"Lulu? Isn't that the nickname Shirley gave me?" Lelouch put a hand to his mouth, shying away from the energetic dog.

"Oh, uh, I guess it is! I thought Lulu was a cute name, so I gave it to my dog…" Suzaku reached down and picked up the excited pet. HE licked his face.

Lelouch reached over to pet him, but Lulu nipped his hand. "What the—? Ow!" Nevermind the dog; he just wanted to find out if Suzaku had gotten his real memories back.

Suzaku pulled Lulu away. "Woah! Bad! You shouldn't bite people!" He put him in his cage and locked the door. "No treats for tonight, Lulu."

The dog whined, giving his best puppy-eyes.

"Nope! It's not going to work on me!" Suzaku turned to face Lelouch. He looked sad… "Huh? What's wrong?" Suzaku tilted his head.

"Ah, I'm okay. I've been wondering how you have been since the … 'incident'. Do you remember anything?" Lelouch gestured with his hands.

Suzaku's brain hurt. He didn't want to talk with him anymore. Any time he would think back to the day he was cursed, he didn't remember anything. But for some reason, Suzaku was convinced he had killed Lelouch.

He remembered everything clearly: Suzaku had shot him the day Lelouch stole C.C. from Shinjuku Ghetto's warehouse. Most people thought the capsule that contained her was in was full of poison. Lelouch's unmoving body burned into his memory forever. From that day on, Suzaku had wanted to atone for his sins.

If that meant dying in battle, that was what he must have done.

But, of course, that was how "LIVE" rewrote his memories. "LIVE" had to do it, or else Suzaku wouldn't choose to live.

Suzaku was too dangerous to have his own free will. That was why Lelouch had told him to live.

**_I am going to live._ **

"Nope! I can't remember anything. I'm happy now. But enough about that, let's have some tea!" Suzaku hurried to the kitchen.

"A-ah! You don't have to..!" Lelouch sighed, sitting down at the table. His mind churned with unspoken words.

Did Suzaku know what really happened? Did he know that Lelouch had actually been saved by C.C. when no one was looking and killed the guards? Did Suzaku know that Lelouch had been protecting him this whole time from the Knightmares and controlled them so they wouldn't attack Suzaku?

Lelouch had done everything. All Suzaku did was follow through with his plans.

Suzaku never had free will from the start.

Even before Lelouch put "LIVE" on him.

Would Suzaku even be able to be himself around Lelouch without "LIVE" kicking in? Lelouch thought not. Because if Suzaku found out the truth, he would never be able to get over Lelouch.

The whole reason why "LIVE" was still there was that Suzaku would never forgive himself for killing his childhood friend. Suzaku wouldn't be able to stop thinking he was a bad man for doing such a thing.

That was why "LIVE" was there. Always watching.

Always.

#

_Goodbye, Lelouch. I hope you can forgive me someday._


End file.
